


Perfect Blues

by condom_ross



Series: CondomRoss' a/b/o-verse [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, vauge poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condom_ross/pseuds/condom_ross
Summary: Ross decides to try some new wardrobe , and Brian gets very excited about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i meant to put out a ross/arin fic but then this happened instead.  
> Have some ross/brian smut in the new a/b/o-verse i decided to start (like i need a new au to add to my collection) 
> 
> This first upload is mostly unedited, but its 3:30 am and I will get to editing it later, but i knew if i didnt post it it would never get posted. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you can!
> 
> 10/23 
> 
> Heyo edited it some already!   
> Fixed some au issues bc writing when ur half awake will cause those.

Ross looked himself over in the mirror. His butt was hanging out of the light blue lace panties and his package didnt know where it wanted to go. He rearanged the small matching blue bra with a white bow in the front. All together he thought he looked rather cute, but he wasn't sure he wanted to spring this suprise on his alpha just yet. Okay maybe he would wear it under his usual clothes today and just not go home with Brian tonight, that could work.  
  
Holly came up behind him, giving him a little bit of a scare but she soothed him quickly reaching her hand down to cup him and rub just a little. "Don't you look nice today. Special ocasion I don't know about babe?" Ross just let out a little moan and rolled his hips rocking himself against Holly's hand. "I bet Brian will just eat you up like this. IS that what you want baby, to please your alpha?" Ross whined as Holly kissed at his neck and nodded.  
  
"Well you better go get ready, he'll be here soon." Holly kissed Ross' cheek and smacked his ass on her way out of the room. Flushed and hard he threw on a pair of jeans and a tshirt as quick as he could. He hid himself in a sweatshirt so no one would notice the lacy bra he decided to keep on. He was still pink all up his neck and to his cheeks. He could feel the rough texture of the jeans against his cock and the rubbing nearly made him moan out loud. But Holly was yelling for him to leave and he knew he needed to go, Brian wasn't very patient.  
  
The moment Ross got in the car Brian was sniffing, he immediately tucked his nose into Ross' neck and nibbles just a little getting his omega to let out a cute little whine. "God you smell good today." Ross leans his head to the side and Brian pulls himself over the console of the car to suck a mark into Ross' neck. "God, all the others will smell you from a mile away baby, how will anyone get any work done when you smell all worked up like that." He ran his hand through Ross' hair before moving back to his seat and starting the car back up.  
  
The ride to work was tense, with Brian's wandering hand. He never touched Ross' aching cock though, only teasing along his thighs, back and forth, driving Ross crazy. When Brian finally parked Ross was perfectly on edge, and Brian moved quickly to attacking Ross' neck again trailing kisses and hickeys.  
  
Ross was squirming by the time Brian stopped and got himself out of the car. All the way to the office Ross did his best to will his boner away. But his mind was a little foggy and he was so close to that happy little space he would get into with Brian. Finally getting into the office snapped him out of it a little and he managed to get to his desk to start work. Brian disappeared with Barry to record for a while and Ross relaxed a little bit.  
  
Ross got some looks from his coworkers, he was sure his scent was being broadcasted to the entire office, but honestly Ross just wanted to get off super bad. The lace was rubbing against him in just the right way. He was still halfway to completely turned on and was begging for the end of the day, or lunch break, anything to just relieve himself. He just tried to ignore the feeling and work on his animations.  
  
Slowly time ticked by and everyone decided to go out for lunch. Ross' boner had subsided and he could finally get some work done so he stayed behind. Brian and Barry had finally emerged from the recording room. Barry went to lie down on the couch while Brian came up behind Ross.  
  
"Hey baby, how's work going." Brian was right up against Ross' ear, whispering the most mundane thing in such a deep, husky tone. Brian had no right to rile him up so easily. Brian made a hand motion as he backed up and Ross knew exactly where this was going, and honestly getting off in the bathroom was kind of a hot idea.  
  
They quietly moved past Barry into the bathroom and Brian immediately pushes Ross up on the wall. Ross is quick to respond and wraps his legs around Brian and pulling him in for a languid kiss. Brian started rolling his hips pressing against Ross causing the omega to let out a moan into the kiss.  
  
Brian unziped Ross' hoodie and practically ripped it off of the boy. He was just as desperate as Ross and keeping his cool wasn't what he was planing on doing when they only had so much time. He peeled his own shirt off and then moved to Ross' throwing it across the bathroom and groaning as he saw the lacy thing on his omega.  
  
"Baby, you're killing me." Brian growled and sucked a mark into Ross' collar bone. "Are you gonna be good for your alpha?" Ross nodded quickly, god he was so turned on already. Brian unclasped the bra and threw it with the other clothes on the floor. He pinched a pink nipple and Ross cried out and ground his hips against Brian. "So needy aren't you. You know you don't get anything unless you ask nicely."  
  
"Please alpha, I need you so badly. Please fuck me daddy. I want it so much." Ross panted as Brian pressed their hips together rocking Ross against him. "Breed me daddy." He gasped out and it sent Brian into a frenzy. He quickly pulled off Ross' pants and groaned at the cute panties covering his omega's pretty pink cock. He unzipped his own pants pushing them and his boxers down together so his dick was pressing against Ross', making the omega chitter needily.  
  
"How can i say no to such a pretty little omega?" Brian looked at Ross like a predator and it sent chills up his spine. Brian pulled Ross' panties aside and pushed two fingers in hearing his little omega whine at the sudden stretch. "God you're so wet already baby, I bet you've been hard and aching all day."   
  
But god did Ross love the feeling. He started grinding down on Brian's fingers gasping every time Brian brushed his prostate. "Alpha, alpha please." Brian groaned and Ross whined at the loss of Brian's fingers. Brian stroked himself a few times groaning before lining up with Ross' entrance and pushing in.  
  
"Oh god baby, you feel so good." Brian gripped onto Ross' hips bouncing him on his cock.  
  
"Daddy, daddy please, you're so big." Ross was practically drooling, eyes rolling back. God he was a perfect picture, with his panties still on, dragging lightly against Brian's cock. It was almost embarrassing how quickly Ross came, but he had been on edge all day long and Brian's thick cock was pressing in all the right places. Ross practically screamed as he came into his panties, grabbing onto Brian's shoulders.    
  
Brian groaned as Ross' hole fluttered around him as he sped his thrusts up, practically pulling Ross down onto his cock. His poor little omega was whimpering with over stimulation, but Brian kept moving, using one hand to start rubbing Ross' dick through the ruined panties causing Ross to start gasping.  
   
"Is it too much for you baby, your pretty little cock is trying so hard for daddy isn't it." Brian grinds his hand against Ross causing him to cry out, cuming far too soon after his last orgasm. Brian was close, his rythm was faltering and he grabbed Ross' hips holding him in place he stilled and came filling Ross up.  
  
Brian kissed Ross gently and pulled out setting Ross back on the ground. "You were so good baby." He kissed Ross' cheek. "I love you so much." Ross just sighed back and pressed his head into Brian's chest.  
  
"Hey assholes!" was yelled in to them followed by a loud thumping against the door. "You are disinfecting this bathroom as soon as you're done!"  
  
Ross flushed realizing they had been discovered, but Brian just smacked his ass and laughed.


End file.
